


Fool Me Once...

by HookedonCS



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookedonCS/pseuds/HookedonCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>: Former high school sweethearts meet again at their ten year reunion. Emma still has feelings about the young love of her life and regrets the fact that she broke his heart the night before graduation after he proposes to her. She turns him down because she knows that they are too young and he has aspirations that are beyond the small town of Storybrooke, Maine. Upon meeting at their reunion, Emma deals with her lingering feelings for her ex but also knows that he wants nothing to do with her. Or so she lets herself believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool Me Once...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zengoalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zengoalie/gifts).



__

_"There are no lights on." Killian Jones' voice sounded deeper than usual as he whispered that fact. His hand tightened around her fingers as he pulled himself closer._

__

__

_Emma Swan was quick to turn around to face him, letting his arm wrap around her quite contently. There was something in his eyes, some type of mischief that had been there all night long throughout their date. For some reason, she didn't think it had anything to do with the next day's festivities either. The way he looked at her… It felt like it was all for her, for them._

__

__

_"Maybe it's because they are all standing in the windows and watching us to make sure you don't get too fresh," Emma mused with a lift of her shoulder._

__

__

_That thought didn't seem to phase Killian. He pulled her closer into his arms, his lips reaching for hers and kissing her. His hand fell lower, grew bolder, and held her by her hips._

__

__

_"Killian, stop!" Emma hissed. Pressing her hands into his chest was extra measure._

__

__

_"I got you home before curfew," he reminded her smoothly. "So what's wrong with sharing these last few minutes on the porch in the most enjoyable way possible?"_

__

__

_His silliness had her biting her lip and shaking her head. "I just told you that they are probably watching from right inside, didn't I?"_

__

__

_Killian moved closer to her, pulling his body against hers once more. "Are you sure about that?"_

__

__

_She couldn't help but get lost in his eyes, his blue eyes that were still afire from something she was sure of._

__

__

_"That's my guess," she whispered softly. "I have to go in. Now." She felt the involuntary tilt of her head as she let her gaze continue to look upon him. "Tomorrow's our big day, remember?" She turned around then, once again facing her house that she needed to get into._

__

__

_"Tomorrow is a big day, Emma." Killian found himself once again pressed against her, his chest bumping into her back and his arms sliding around her waist. "But tonight can be a big night for us as well." It was whispered into her ear right before a kiss was placed there._

__

__

_"Killian, what are you talking about?" she asked with a sigh. Her hands slipped over his arms, loving the feel of him even when she knew she shouldn't._

__

__

_"Emma." Loosening his hold on her, he began to move. He encircled her body, coming around to face her once more. "Emma?"_

__

__

_There was something more than just mischief or a glint of mystery._

__

__

_"Killian?" She almost laughed. Almost. "What is it?"_

__

__

_His eyes were the one doing the searching this time, taking every bit of her in._

__

__

_"Emma…" She thought that the deep deep breath was involuntary as he took her hands is his. "Emma Swan…"_

__

__

_What was it?_

__

__

_"I have a question to ask you."_

__

__

_  
_

****

"I mean… as far as ten year class reunions go, Emma…." Elsa poked out her bottom lip and twisted her hips side to side. "Look at this place!" Her hand flew out to the computer screen that sat beside Emma on her bed.. "It looks amazing, actually."

Emma pulled her knees up and pushed herself back against the headboard. She tilted her head just so as she, too, looked down at the computer.

The page currently displayed pictures of the Riverside Golf Course. Specifically, pictures of the clubhouse where the reunion would be held. Looking at the elegant decor of the enormous room made her want to agree. The floor to ceiling windows surrounded at least two of the walls and possibly all four. The sunlight filtering into the room only highlighted the cream-colored walls. The pillars standing in the middle of the room had beautiful lamps hanging from them, bathing the room in a softer light. The white linen tablecloths looked pristine over the square-shaped tables. It was beautiful. Simply beautiful. There was no misunderstanding as to why the reunion committee would have picked this location above any other.

"You're right." Emma looked up from her seat on the bed, looking back at her long-time friend. "It does."

Elsa's face glowed under Emma's admission. "So we should go!" She moved quickly to the other side of the bed, taking a seat next to the laptop and grabbing for it. "It'll be a lot of fun to see everyone, don't you think."

Emma linked her arms over her knees as she gave that some thought. Her eyes fell back over the screen, looking once again at the beautiful room.

"The thing is... " She found herself shaking her head. "It's the twenty-first century, Elsa." Her shoulder lifted easily. "There's Facebook and Instagram and… Twitter. If you want to connect with anybody at anytime from our past, then you can do that through social media."

Elsa's sigh was soft as her thumb slid over the mouse, moving the cursor on the screen. "It's not the same thing, Emma. It's not the same as getting to see people in person. And how many times do you actually talk to people on social media? Emma?" She turned around on the bed to face her.

She had to agree. That was true… Then again… how often had she tried to stay in touch with those whom she had gone to high school with?

"It'll be a lot of fun," Elsa said in a sing-song voice.

Emma didn't know why she felt hesitant to go beyond it being unnecessary. Or maybe she did. Maybe she did know why high school was a time that she didn't want to revisit. Ten years ago felt like… a lifetime. It had been a lifetime since those memories were actually reality.

"Do you think it will be a big turnout?" she asked her friend softly, leaving her gaze there to linger on the computer screen.

"Well, if Facebook is any indicator, I think so," Elsa quickly answer.

"Facebook." It was a light murmur as she almost bubbled with laughter. Wasn't that exactly the point she had tried to make a moment ago?

"Emma, no!" Elsa moved further up onto the bed, her smile radiant as she grabbed onto her friend. "In person. We have to see everyone in person."

"Everyone?" The words slipped from her mouth before she even realized she'd asked them. She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to see everyone from high school.

"Well maybe not everyone. Everyone didn't choose to stay in the city. Or in the state for that matter," she reminded her. "So maybe not everyone." She stopped herself before it became an outright babble on her part.

Emma knew where her thoughts had taken her. It put a slight smile on her face as her friend tried to tread carefully in front of her. Which…. she could appreciate.

"No," she whispered quietly. Her legs fell out in front of her, her hands flattened on each side with a thump. Her eyes connected with Elsa, seeing the saddened look on her face. "Killian will not be there. There's nothing to worry about on that end."

Elsa smiled at her, but it was a sad and empathetic smile. One that Emma would have liked to ignore. It had been ten years. She hadn't seen him since the day of graduation an entire decade before. She hadn't looked back (sometimes she thought back on those times, like that last time) and neither had he. So… why change that now? Because of a ten year high school reunion.

Emma took in another deep and steadying breath as she turned once more towards that screen, studying the picturesque scene in front of her.

"It'll be fun," she finally admitted, her hands balling up in the bed sheets on either side of her. "I'm… all in, Elsa." She turned her head to see the once again bright face of her friend. "I'll go to the reunion."

****

The room was as picturesque as the photos on the websites had promised. A golf resort, hm. She would have never considered such a thing.

More important than the decor of the clubhouse was the faces Emma found herself being surrounded by. Small town life meant small graduation classes. Popularity hadn't been a particular concern of hers. She had her group of friends that she stuck with for the most part. She also had… Killian, for the majority of her senior year. She had been… more than content with her high school life.

Elsa was right: the committee had chosen the perfect location for the reunion. Emma, looking about the large room that was filled with her former classmates, couldn't place where her friend had wandered off to. It put a smile on Emma's face though. Wherever Elsa now was, she was sure she was enjoying herself.

It wasn't the same thing as social media. No, not even Facebook could contend with having everyone from their class there and accounted for. Well, at least almost everyone. Almost everyone was probably for the better, if she really thought about it.

Emma glided along the table, her hand skimming over the thick tablecloth that covered it. The committee that put the reunion together had also included photos and memorabilia of their class. It came in the form of poster boards and albums, along with many other items that lined the tables around the room.

She caught herself pausing where she now stood. It wasn't the poster-sized blow-up of the entire cast of their performance of Our Town that drew her attention. Not even when she was prominently featured in one of the starring roles as Emily Webb. No… Her fingers moved up across the table, settling on the glossy eight-by-ten photo of the entire debate team. Of course, Killian was front and center, looking adorable and fresh-faced as usual.

Emma felt the smile that formed on her face. It wasn't as if she let herself think of him often. It was just that… this night here had brought up so much of her past. A past that included Killian Jones. A past that included the person she had thought was the love of her life. At least, that was what her eighteen year old self had believed. At twenty-eight, ten years after she'd last seen him, ten years after she'd... She wondered how her eighteen year old self could've been so confident, At twenty-eight, she still couldn't deny that it had been true that he was

"The only reason debate was ever interesting was because of that trio of boys right there."

The voice came out of nowhere, conversationally and easy. Emma turned her head to look to see who was that had joined her at the table.

She smiled at the long-time no-see woman next to her. The years had been kind to the president of their class, it seemed.

"Regina Mills." Emma found herself standing up just a little bit taller as she took in the sight of the other woman.

Regina's eyes squinted as she hunched her shoulders in a shrug.

"Nee Mills," she corrected. "It's Lockesley now." She nodded her head and offered up a smile herself.

That revelation made Emma's eyes open wide. She should have known.

"I'm guessing that your trio of boys would be Robin himself, and his band of Killian and David," she asked softly. Her gaze was pulled back to the picture then, searching out the other boys then.

"They were really good at it, don't you agree?" Regina asked lightly.

It wasn't something that she had to think long and hard on.

Smiling, Emma agreed, "Yes, they were all really good at it." She attempted to turn her gaze away from that photo, but it was proving hard to do.

"Have you talked to Killian yet? Or do you two already keep in touch?"

Regina's questions surprised Emma, prompting her to place both hands firmly on the table in front of her..

"Killian… Killian isn't here." She tilted her head at the woman next to her. "He isn''t coming to the reunion." Even the mere thought of that… She could feel the race of her heartbeat as his name swirled around her in conversation.

"Actually, yes," Regina said, both slowly and carefully. Her eyes began to scan the space of the room. Her hand lifted, her index finger pointing. "He's… right… there."

Emma''s mouth dropped open as she followed the direction of where Regina was pointing.

Her heart wasn't ready to make contact with him, even from across the room. Her eyes weren't prepared to take in every single inch of him. Yet there he was. And here she was…

He wasn't alone. Emma saw that immediately, seeing the semi-familiar face of the dark-haired woman. Someone from their class as well, but the name escaped her.

That wasn't the important part, now was it?

Killian Jones was here. And with him came all those feelings that she had been successful in keeping back for all those years.

****

He almost found himself doing a double-take at the possible vision in front of him. It took everything inside him to keep his feet planted to the floor and to continue looking ahead as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. If there was one person that he hadn't planned on seeing…

It wasn't his eyes playing tricks on him though. There was only one blonde-haired, green-eyed beauty that had graced the halls of their high school some ten years ago. And she had been his. At one time, she had been all his. So, no, it wasn't some sort of mind game. It was Emma Swan standing alongside another familiar face.

She hadn't changed, but that was… impossible. There was no way that she was exactly the same. A decade was a long time. Yet, she stood there and brought with her memories of their past.

Killian's eyes hardened as he lifted the glass of beer to his lips. The alcohol left a bad taste in his mouth as he gulped it down. A nice and neat shot of rum would have been better than any of the far tamer choices of beverages they had chosen to serve that night. For some reason, the range from fruit punch to beer to champagne just wasn't doing it for him in that moment.

"Bloody hell." The curse had left his mouth on its own volition and out of nowhere, too quick and sudden for him to do anything about it..

"What?"

It wasn't until Ruby Lucas decided to stand right in front of him that he even remembered his current companion. He felt the steely glint of his gaze as it fell back over her. There was a tightening stirring up in his shoulders and back. The need to stretch under the confines of the semi-formal button-down was almost too much for him to ignore.

"It must be seeing everyone here again," Killian muttered in response to her one word question. "A blast from the past sort of deal, you know what I mean?"

She seemed satisfied by his answer, offering a simple nod of her head while moving closer to him. Smiling demurely his way, she wrapped both arms around his and stayed close. Or maybe she wasn't so trusting with his answer, because she now had the same view as he did. Ruby began to scan the room for herself just then, cuddling herself all the closer to him.

Watching her as he lifted his glass once again, he saw when her tracking paused.

"Are we beginning to regret even coming tonight, is that it, Killian?" Her voice was light and full of teasing.

"Of course not, love." It was even thicker this time. Killian found himself contemplating the truthfulness of that statement. "Why wouldn't I want to spend at least one evening surrounded by those of my youth?" He offered up a quick and easy smile. "That is the gist of this reunion, is it not?"

"That's exactly right," Ruby assured him easily. She twisted her body then, half turning to look around. "I just thought that maybe you recently caught the eye of your ex," she continued matter-of-factly. "Which might be the reason why you have a look of sheer terror on your face."

He didn't quite meet her eyes that time, letting his eyes blink once, twice, and then a third time. His head tilted just so and he felt the way his tongue slid across his teeth.

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" Killian muttered thickly, raising the glass to his lips once again.

He listened to Ruby's chuckle close to his ear. He wasn't sure if she was laughing at him or if she thought he was included on the humor. Either way, he downed the rest of the beer in one gulp.

"I haven't talked to Emma Swan since graduation, Ruby." he reminded her thickly. He turned his attention fully on his companion. "And I have absolutely no need to speak to her ever again."

****

She hadn't known what it would be like to see him again. She'd never… put herself in the predicament like the one she now found herself in. How could she? He wasn't supposed to be there. He wasn't supposed to be anywhere near this town. Killian Jones could barely wait until his tassel from his graduation cap was switched from the right side to the left before he'd hopped that plane and left everything he'd known far far behind.

But that was what he was supposed to do, right? He wasn't supposed to stick around. That was the whole idea, right? That was what she had told him to do the night before. He just… hadn't seen himself doing it quite so soon. Or so alone…

The look on his face was… familiar. Wasn't it appropriate that the first time she'd seen him after all those years would be the same look that he'd given her the last time he'd seen her? Anger wasn't the right word for it. Hurt didn't quite fit either. The blue gaze that she'd held for only a fraction of a moment was steely and guarded. The sheer boredom was easily seen as well. The way he'd turned to his date and spoke to her as if nothing significant had occurred from across the room… It felt... right.

Emma wished, more than anything, that their being in the same room could have the same affect on her. Instead…

She felt the way her heart picked up in its tempo. She became aware of the clenching of both fists at her side. And she felt every single old feeling that she had ever felt for Killian Jones coursing once again through her body. And every one of those damn feelings were of… goddammit, Killian Jones. Every feeling was of love. At the age of seventeen, it shouldn't have been anything more than puppy love. They weren't supposed to solidify a bond that was so integral to her in less than a year, nine months of her young life. It wasn't supposed to, but it had.

Emma Swan could easily say that she had given up the love of her life that night. She knew if she had to do it all over again, she would. She would make the same decision, the same choice. But, that didn't make the feelings she still had for him to this day go away. No, not at all.

****

_"Are you serious?" Emma knew her voice came out as a squeak._

__

__

_Looking down at him as he knelt down on her porch with her left hand in his, she felt her heart as it began to beat out of her chest._

__

__

_Killian offered her a tremulous smile, his head tilted up at her._

__

__

_"That wasn't what I thought would be the first thing to come out of your mouth," he whispered softly. Those deep blue eyes held a hint of mystery to them as he stared up at her._

_Emma opened her mouth, but it was her eyes that did the real moving. They darted across his entire face, taking in for herself how truthful he was being in that moment. The fact was… he looked every bit as serious as his position suggestion._

__

__

_"We're… eighteen." It was the first thing to finally fall out of her mouth._

__

__

_Killian blinked at her, his chin pointed down just barely._

__

__

_"I know we're eighteen," he told her slowly. His bent knee rocked back and forth, a hint of tension showcased from that movement._

__

__

_She fought the urge to slip her hand away from his, but she couldn't do anything about the moisture that was gathering there in her palm. She couldn't do anything about him being able to feel it either._

__

__

_"You're leaving," she reminded him. "You were… you were... accepted…. into your top choice school... in London." She was sputtering. She knew she was sputtering. but how could she not be? Looking at him, seeing the myriad of expressions crossing over his face, Emma tightened her hold on his hand. "Stand up. Killian, get up."_

__

__

_It was easy to look away when he began to stumble back to his feet, her eyes quickly making contact with the steps of the porch that was behind her._

__

__

_She sensed rather than saw him do what she had asked. His hand on hers tightened and, eventually, he pulled her closer to him._

__

__

_"I'm supposed to leave for London," Killian told her in a shaky whisper. "But it isn't set in stone. I could st-"_

__

__

_"You can't stay!" Emma heard herself cutting him off. Was it too fast? Maybe it was all too fast. It was all too fast. "You can't stay, Killian."_

__

__

_It wasn't fair to have to see the look of disbelief crossing over his face. It wasn't fair having to see the dawning of realization cross his mind as they both came to the conclusion of her silent answer to his question._

__

__

_"Why not?" he finally asked, his eyes solely placed on hers._

__

__

_Why not?_

__

__

_"Because… you never wanted to stay in Maine…"_

__

__

_"Not before you," Killian reminded her, his face finally softening just a bit. "Not before us, Emma. But you changed that."_

__

__

_"In nine months?" she asked, a smirk of humor mixed with disbelief thrown at him. She ignored the continued stare of confusion on his face. "We've been together nine months. In that entire time, we both knew of the probability of your leaving."_

__

__

_"And we never talked about…" Killian reached for her waist, pulling her close. "What it would mean to us if we didn't have to part ways. Emma?" A frown creased his forehead as he tilted his head down towards her._

__

__

_He had dreams. She knew he had dreams. And those dreams didn't include living in smalltown America. And neither of their dreams should have included thinking of marriage right out of high school._

__

__

_"Killian?" It was a shuddered sigh that spoke of her pain at having to even repeat herself. "Killian… no."_

****

He hadn't forgiven her that night. She hadn't forgiven him the day of their graduation either, if she was going to be perfectly honest. He was also on that plane to cross over the Atlantic before he had even given a thought to putting them back on speaking terms. So when he looked at her with condemnation before eventually throwing her away, Emma had not been surprised. It also didn't surprise her how easy it was to go back to a time before that last night. It was so easy to go back to the time when she had fallen in love with the boy who saw things in her that she hadn't even seen in herself. Maybe that was why it was so easy for him to decide on that fateful night that they could have truly been a forever kind of love, even at the tender age of eighteen. Looking at him now, and she couldn't stop looking at him in that moment, she couldn't stop thinking that even then, she had let go of something very special when she let him walk out on her. When she said no to him that night… she knew that someone very special was walking out of her life.

****

The buzzing of his phone was a welcome distraction for Killian. It gave him a reason to turn away from the large group and be able to slip his hand inside of his jacket pocket. Pulling out the phone, he planted his eyes on the closest exit and began moving his feet. His thumb ran over the screen of the phone quickly before bringing it up to his ear.

The nostalgic music playing in the main room of the golf clubhouse filtered out into the lobby, but it didn't matter. Reaching the small tables that lined the wall, Killian pressed his fingers against his bare ear and held it there.

"I thought you were going to be here by now," he said in lieu of a greeting into the phone.

"So did I," David Nolan sighed from his end of the phone. "I'm almost to the point of where it won't even matter if I come at all."

"Hey, you can't back out of this," Killian warned him stiffly, shuffling his feet in front of him. "I wouldn't have even come tonight if it wasn't for you promising how bloody great it would be to see everyone again." He dug the toe of his shoe into the imaginary scuff on the polished floor.

"I'm about ten, maybe fifteen, minutes out," David said slowly, his tone sounding cautious. "How has everything been going so far, Killian?"

"Are you telling me that everyone here hasn't already been posting updates all over social media?" Killian asked dryly, turning halfway around and dropping his gaze onto the floor.

"I haven't done a recent check of any social media, so I wouldn't know." David's voice was light, but there was still something cautious about the way he spoke. "Killian?"

He took in a deep breath as he twisted back around to the front. "What is it, mate?"

There was a short pause where the line went absolutely quiet.

"Did... you see her?"

"You said fifteen minutes?"

Answering David's question was something he refused to do.

"Fifteen minutes," he confirmed with a sigh.

"I'll see you then." Killian pulled the phone away from his ear at the same moment, ending the call and slipping the phone back into his pocket once again. He turned back towards the party that was going on only some yards away.

His gaze lifted towards that entrance, and he came face to face with her once more….

****

This time they were much closer than before. Emma hadn't meant for it to happen. Especially when she was treated to an icy blue stare that had her heart almost stopping.

She did stop in her tracks, pausing where she stood right there between the double doors.

Killian hadn't moved either. He stood there with one hand in his pocket and the other hand falling over his chin.

Just like their first glimpse of each other, he didn't seem inclined to speak. He didn't seem as if he felt the need to tend to old wounds. Why would he though? That wasn't the intent of reunions, now was it?

Would he even acknowledge…

"Emma." The one word straining to get out of his mouth was unlike what she was used to hearing.

Emma felt the need to wring her hands together, but she refused to give into the silliness of feeling nervous around him. Instead, she tilted her head, willing her eyes to not give away too much of her inner soul.

"Hello, Killian." She silently prided herself on being able to sound like herself in that moment.

She saw the indecision on his face as he nodded his head at her. His hand dug deeper into his pocket and his eyes just missed looking into hers.

They were silent. That silence and having him standing only feet from her didn't help the way she was feeling internally.

Killian was… different now. He was… he was all man. She wasn't used to seeing the trimmed beard, but a clean-shaven youthful face. Not that he hadn't been able to retain his youthful glow in those ten years. The blue of his eyes were the same. Unfortunately, they just held a different heat in them. His hair was just a little bit shorter than the way he'd worn it all those years ago. He had an air of success about him. That thought made her smile. That thought made it… almost worth it for what she had done that fateful night a decade ago.

Nothing stopped the yearning. The absolute yearning for a man that she knew that she didn't really know anymore. She knew it was absolutely crazy to harbor feelings for him after all those years. It didn't stop her heart from wanting. It didn't stop her from wishing that she could wrap herself in his arms and… convince him that it had been the right thing to do.

"You look-"

"We don't have to try to make small talk, Emma." The mutter cut her off quickly as his eyes blinked up towards the ceiling.

"No, we don't," Emma whispered in agreement. It was all fight that kept her from wrapping her arms around herself at the coldness she'd heard in his voice.

He wasn't over it. She hadn't expected him to be over it. She also hadn't expected for him to be there that day. So the fact that she was handling her feelings well at all was an accomplishment in her mind.

"I still wanted to let you know how good you look after all these years, Killian," she finally let herself get out. She tilted her head once again when he finally looked back at her. "Maybe there's no need for chitchat, but it doesn't mean that we have to go the whole day ignoring each other's presence."

Killian's eyes landed perfectly on hers right then, the hard gaze holding no love for the woman in front of him.

"I'll keep that in mind then, Emma." He moved, crossing the space that had divided them and continued right passed her.

She felt the instant opening of her mouth, but she didn't say anything. She felt the heat of him when he passed by her, but if his tone hadn't been clue enough, remembering their past sealed her fate.

"That's a good thing."

Emma closed her eyes, knowing fully well that Killian hadn't heard her. Not that it would have mattered to him anyway. The doors of the clubhouse closed behind him, signalling his return to the party.

Her original reason for leaving the clubhouse and the reunion for just a moment slipped her mind. All because she had encountered Killian once more…

Taking in a deep breath, Emma let it out slowly. It had been ten years. Wasn't she supposed to be over this, and him, by now?

She turned just her head and caught the tail end of his exit, making his way through the interior door. If his reaction to her was any indicator, then… yes, she was supposed to be over this and him by now.

****

"Killian?" Ruby's voice was soft and held a hint of silkiness to it.

He watched as she let her fingers dance up both of his arms, lingering there at his shoulders. He turned his gaze back to her face, finding a demure smile there as well.

"What is it?" Killian asked in a murmur.

Ruby tilted her head just so, her eyes watching the way her fingers ran across his shoulders.

"It's getting later and later," she continued. Finally, she met his eyes, her brows lifting just slightly. "I see that you've been having a grand time and all, but I was wondering if you were ready to get out of here just as much as I am."

The time had been slipping away rather quickly as he'd made his rounds in and around the clubhouse. At least, that was before he had encountered her again. Now, it was every minute was being stretched out, elongating themselves just to make the time they spent in the same vicinity all the more longer. That's what it felt like. What it didn't feel like was that it was actually time for some patrons to be making their exits for the night.

Killian angled his own head, his lips pursing as he reached up to take one of her wrist between his thumb and finger.

"Actually, I'm not ready to get out of here just yet," he told her, making his way back to her face. "And if you leave now, you're not going to be able to see David at all."

"And if you stay, then you get David and not me," Ruby countered, her eyes glowing a fiery green.

Killian couldn't help but smile at her veiled attempts of flirtation. Not that he took her seriously by any means. That was her ammo, but from what he had learned about Ruby Lucas in that night told him more than this moment right here.

"We should stay in contact, Ruby," he told her with a smile. "I always thought you were a terrific girl."

Her sigh was light as she looked away from him.

"You mean that in the most platonic of ways, don't you?" Her eyelashes lifted to showcase bright green eyes. There was a small smile on her face as well. "You still have a thing for her, don't you?"

It was lucky that he was not taking a sip of anything at that moment, knowing fully well that it would have sputtered completely out of him.

"Oh, don't go all wide-eyed and innocent on me, Killian Jones," she teased, moving even closer to him.

Killian let his eyes slip over her as he took a step closer to her as well. His smile began almost a grin.

"That was a decade ago," he reminded her quietly. "If you think I still hold a torch for Emma Swan after all this time, then you wasted valuable time tonight in getting to know me."

Ruby's smile widened as well, her eyes dancing on him.

"My night isn't over," he continued to explain. "So I'm not going anywhere just yet. But… it was good seeing you again, Ruby. I mean…" He let his gaze roam appreciatively over her. "It was really good to see you."

This time she laughed.

"It was good seeing you, too, Killian," she assured him as she threw her arms around him in a hug. Her lips pressed a light kiss on his cheek before she eventually stepped back.

"Promise to stay in touch?" he murmured, watching her step away from him.

Ruby offered him a quick shrug. "You're already on my list of people to follow on Instagram," she said smoothly. "I'm hoping it'll be as memorable as I think it will be." Her hand came up in a wave. "Goodbye, Killian."

His lips turned up in a smile. "Goodbye, Ruby."

He watched as she turned just then, slipping away and heading towards an exit. It was only when she had disappeared into the crowd of faces that Killian turned.

His eyes went on a quick and automatic search. He found her immediately, standing again amongst a group of old friends. He wouldn't let his gaze linger. Well, maybe, just for a small moment. And then he would turn again.

Yes, a decade was absolutely a lifetime ago.

****

"I didn't think that he was going to come at all." Mary Margaret Blanchard's voice was soft and held a hint of surprise and awe as she looked across the room.

Emma turned around to look to where her old friend's gaze had fallen. Even before her search was over, she knew just who it was who would have Mary Margaret sounding the way she did. What she hadn't expected was…

David Nolan was making his way from the other side of the room with Killian Jones in toe.

The former best friends looked anything but former as they walked their way, David already having caught the attention of Mary Margaret.

"He's late, but at least he made it." There was even something giddy about Mary Margaret's voice this time.

Emma took in a deep breath, ignoring the way her heart's tempo began to pick up.

"I take it you haven't seen him in a little while, huh?" she asked quietly, turning her attention to the other side of the room.

"We've kept in contact a little," Mary Margaret told her.

Emma was quick to place a hand on her longtime friend, turning her back just slightly so that she could come face to face to her. Her grip there was consciously loose.

"Don't call him over here," she whispered. It wasn't frantic. She made sure that it wasn't frantic.

Mary Margaret's smile was tremulous, the corners of her mouth only slightly lifting.

"He's already on his way," she reminded her slowly. "Not that I called-"

"That's Killian with him," Emma cut in swiftly, her eyes locking dead on Mary Margaret's. "Killian… is with him, Mary Margaret."

Her friend looked away from her then, slowly lifting back across the room.

"You're still not speaking to Killian." It was a statement, not a question. Realization dawn on her face in that same moment.

Emma rolled her eyes up, but she kept in the sigh,

"How about… he still has nothing to say to me," she offered quietly. "So when David comes over here with him…"

"He looks fine." Mary Margaret's head tilted just so, her lips pursing. It was hard to believe that it was Killian who held her attention and not the taller blonde-haired blue-eyed male who was accompanying him.

Emma pulled her hand away from her friend. She turned casually back around to face where the men had been walking towards them. This time, they were significantly closer. She wondered what it meant that Killian wasn't straggling behind, but was comfortably walking in stride with David.

She let her gaze slip up to his face. She saw the confidant and calm face that matched that of the hallway of earlier that night. Of course he would be confident. It was she who fought the urges, and certainly not him.

"Just… act normally," Mary Margaret said from beside her, her voice as bright as her eyes, Emma saw as she turned towards her. "It was ten years ago, Emma." She blinked those bright eyes on her and offered her a bubbly smile.

"Act normally."

"Hello, Mary Margaret."

David's voice, full of excitement, had Emma turning her head swiftly in his direction.

"David." It escaped Mary Margaret's mouth somewhat giddily. There seemed to be no time for precedence, as she went into his arms at once, her own arms looping easily around his neck.

Well, everyone couldn't have awkward reunions, could they?

Emma looked up at the man who stood in front of her, seeing the tense degree of the purse of his lips.

"Hello." She wouldn't let it hurt because… wasn't she the one who had caused the initial hurt and pain? "Again."

His nod was stiff. "Right. Again."

****

Yes, it was a clubhouse. He just didn't realize how hard it would be to keep a comfortable distance from her. There was no way to stop the close proximity that they shared. Or perhaps it was actually the draw of him to her. He would blame it on the former rather than the latter…

Ruby's early departure had left him in limbo for longer than he would have liked. Waiting on David to finally show up to the clubhouse had been quite longer than the original fifteen or so minutes he had promised. It left Killian open to a little perusing. And who was it that seemed to keep entering his domain. Well, there was only one answer to that question that would have him on edge.

It hadn't been long after David's arrival that he'd spotted the raven-haired beauty of his own past. When he pointed out the still aptly-named Mary Margaret Blanchard, it wasn't surprising that Emma Swan was right there with her. It would have been damn near impossible to keep David from tracking her down and speaking to her as soon as possible. So Killian… let himself get dragged along with him. He let himself get dragged along towards Emma Swan…

"Hello." Her voice still held that unique feminine quality to it that he'd remember from so many years ago. There was an edge to it that had always been present as well. "Again."

Killian could feel the raise of his eyebrow. "Right." He hadn't meant for there to be such an edge to his tone. Although, why not? "Again."

He caught himself staring at the woman who was once a girl. A girl? No, she had once been the girl. His girl. Until that fateful night when everything in his life had turned around.

Killian turned his attention promptly away from the green gaze that he remembered so well. He looked at the couple next to them, who finally found the ability to break apart from one another.

There were smiles all around. The moment that should have been awkward once more, lightened in its tone by the laughing pair.

"Did you just get here?" Mary Margaret's voice was light, her eyes blinking up and a smile seemingly permanent on her face.

David turned his attention to Killian just then, his eyes slipping on him before turning back to Mary Margaret.

"Yeah, just about," he told her slowly. "Things came up, but I wanted to make sure I got an appearance in."

Mary Margaret shook her head. "I'm glad you did."

Watching the exchange, seeing the results in terms of two pairs of eyes making eyes at one another… It was nearly sickening.

"How have you been, Mary Margaret?" Killian asked, pushing himself into their moment. His hand shot out, waiting patiently for her to take a hold of it.

"Killian." This time, her smile was for him. "I don't think many people were expecting you to make this reunion."

"I…" Killian watched the crisscross of bodies from next to him, David opening his arms wide for Emma. "I couldn't let a day like this one pass me by. Once in a lifetime event, don't you agree?"

Mary Margaret slipped her hand out of his hold. "I think we all would agree."

Killian stepped back then, trying not to pay too close of attention to the other pair of their group.

"It's good to see you again," he murmured softly, pulling even farther back from her. This time, his attention was drawn back to the other couple who was splitting apart.

The four of them had all been more than just acquaintances, spending plenty of times as a foursome. Those days seemed so long ago, standing there now all together once more. The history was there, his history with Emma was there, and it couldn't be denied.

Killian found himself taking another step back as Mary Margaret and David drew closer to one another. It was easy to see that there was some unresolved feelings bouncing off between them. Speaking of…

Looking up at her once more, he was surprised to see Emma's gaze already on him. He'd rather not think of the past, but hadn't he thrusted himself right into it? It sure as hell seemed that way.

"It's been so long." David's murmur was to Mary Margaret.

"Almost too long," she agreed.

David took her hand in his, pulling her closer to him.

"Do you feel like taking a spin on the dance floor over there?" he asked her softly, the hope evident in his eyes.

Killian felt the twist of his mouth as he watched the scene before him. David hadn't warned him beforehand that he was going to try to get Mary Margaret alone. At least not while Emma was still at her side and Killian was at his.

Watching the nod of consent from Mary Margaret, Killian looked back at Emma. She, too, watched the reunited couple in front of them.

"You guys don't mind, do you?" They were already on the move, hand in hand, when she asked the question.

Did either one of them have the power to stop the inevitable? He lifted an eyebrow Emma's way.

"Go ahead," he said with a sigh. "It's not an issue." His hand came up to his cheek, letting his fingers brush roughly over his beard.

"We'll see you guys later then," David said with a smile, already pulling Mary Margaret along.

Killian found himself nodding the pair off. He was quick to turn his attention fully back on the single woman who was in their group.

Emma Swan turned away from the pair herself, her high-heeled foot lifting and being placed in front of the other.

"Don't worry, Killian." It was quick, just as she met his eyes with her own. "You don't have to entertain me."

No, he didn't have to…

He nodded again, almost letting her slip past him as he had done her earlier.

"Emma?" Her name slipped from his lips as he looked her over. "Something keeps throwing us together tonight."

Her smile was small. "It's relatively a small room, Killian."

She said his name the same way she had done all those years ago…

"I feel as if the honorable thing to do is ask if you'd care to dance as well," he murmured, staring right at her.

Her green eyes widened just slightly, her lips parting just barely. It took her a second, but only a second….

"I'd love that," she whispered quietly. She lifted her hand out towards him, offering him to take it.

It was soft. Her skin was soft. It was so easy to go back to those days. It was even easy to block out the last in order to find something blissful about the moment now.

"Shall we then?" he murmured, his eyes falling over the length of her,

Emma's shoulder went up in a shrug. "Lead the way."

****

Emma had once thought of him as the love of her life. She could almost laugh at that thought. Eighteen years old, and she had found the love of her life... If that was the case, why had it been so easy to let him go? But… it hadn't been that easy at all, had it? There had still been those lingering thoughts of Killian Jones throughout her life. Thoughts on the decision she had made when she turned his marriage proposal down. Decisions that had affected the both of them for their entire lives.

Sometimes she found herself regretting it because…. even at eighteen… he truly had been the love of her life. She had been his as well. She knew that was true. His actions from that point on convinced her of that.

Emma struggled with the need to not stare at him. She struggled with the idea of only dancing, feeling his hand holding firmly onto hers while the other laid at her waist. Propriety left her hand curving delicately over his shoulder.

The feeling of contentment washed over her body. She knew that a dance only lasted a few minutes, mere seconds actually. This moment would be over sooner than she would have liked. Then, he would be gone again. She knew that because all she had to go on was his hands and his body against her. Other than that, he had not tried to strike up much conversation. Maybe he really had only asked her to dance out of sheer duty. Still...

"What are you doing here?" The question had slipped out of her mouth of its own volition. Looking away from the way their hands clasped together, she met his guarded eyes.

"The same thing that everyone else here is doing," Killian answered dryly. He looked passed her, over her shoulder. The only outward reaction she could get was the way his hand tightened around her own and the other slipped farther down her back.

"You know what I mean," Emma tried again. "In Storybrooke. You're not supposed to be in Storybrooke."

"Oh, I didn't realize that I'd been banished and told never to return." It was a sarcastic tone that spoke to the reason why he'd asked her to dance: obligation. The way he held her was the only reason why she questioned in that was actually true.

Killian had picked up some things when it came to improving his dancing skills over the past few years, Emma fought the need to smile as thoughts of at least three formal school dances swirled around her head. It wasn't that he hadn't been good for a seventeen- then eighteen-year-old boy. There was a maturity to the way he held her now. It was a maturity in which she appreciated almost too much.

"I knew about the reunion, Emma," he finally added.

His scent was amazing. Different from the boy he used to be. Different from the jacket she would wrap herself up in on chilly nights when they were out on dates. Different from the lingering scent that she was always enveloped by the end of those nights.

She took in that scent, breathing him in and finding it to be uniquely Killian Jones.

"You came all this way for a reunion?" she asked softly, forcing herself back into the present. Not that she was sure how much he really wanted to talk to her. Unsure of how manners were playing into this scenario now.

"All this way?" He sounded confused, his voice close to her ear.

"Crossing the Atlantic for-"

"I live in Boston, Emma." Killian pulled back to look at her after he'd cut her off. "I haven't been in England for over a year."

She found herself blinking back the surprise. How had she not known that? How had no one ever mentioned that to her before?

"Oh." Emma tilted her head as she looked at him, letting that information rush over her. "Oh." Other than that, she didn't know what to say.

"Business took me to Boston," Killian explained easily.

She blinked up at him and shook her head. "I didn't know."

"No, you didn't," he agreed, lifting a shoulder in a mere shrug.

Killian had moved back, not only to America but also in close proximity to home. He was close. He was really close.

But not as close as he was to her right now. Emma's fingers gripped at his shoulder tightly. She felt the urge to smile, but kept it singularly hers.

"You've become successful," she commented with a sigh. For that reason, wasn't it all worth it? It should have been all worth it. Except… there were obvious reasons why she could have thought differently on that one.

"Successful," Killian repeated. He poked out that bottom lip as his eyes lifted towards the ceiling. "I guess I have been... what you would call 'successful.'"

Was it supposed to be a dig? It sounded as if it could have been. Success in career didn't make one successful. Even at eighteen, there was something more that Killian Jones had known he'd wanted. She knew what that was…

"I'm happy for you, Killian," Emma told him with a firm nod of her head.

He was quiet in that moment, only concentrating on twirling her across the good-sized dance floor.

"Thank you," he finally muttered. If she hadn't thought that they their bodies couldn't be any closer, she found out that she was wrong as he pulled her into him. He cleared his throat quietly. "Life has treated you just as well, yes?"

He was trying… Emma's lips lifted into a small smile.

"It's been okay," she answered quietly.

"A lot of changes can happen in ten years," he offered softly. "Then again, a lot of things can stay the same."

She could agree with that. Like feelings, thoughts, desires…

"That's true," Emma agreed with another nod. "In my case, I think a lot of things stayed the same." She smiled at him this time. "I'm a lot older and a lot wiser, but there is still a lot of that same girl in me."

This time, surprisingly enough, Killian smiled back at her.

"I don't know how much of that boy is still in me, Emma." He sighed then, holding her closer yet again. "Adulthood, circumstances, have a way of changing a person."

Emma tilted her head and looked him over carefully.

"I still see him," she whispered, feeling a lightness over her heart as the thought came to mind. "Well, I see what I imagined you would be like after all these years."

"Sounds like someone has been thinking about me after all these years." Was there a hint of teasing in his voice this time?

"Sounds like it."

There was a sudden ease in the way he held her out on that dancefloor. It wasn't that he'd held her any less tightly. That wasn't it. It was something about his demeanor and the way he looked at her this time.

"Sounds like a familiar circumstance," Killian offered, his eyes falling over every feature of her face.

Had he just said…

"Does it?" It was not only his words, but the breathless way her question left her mouth, that made her realize the way her heart began to flutter.

"Maybe a little too familiar."

Killian's eyes still danced over her face, taking her all in. His hands were slow to leave contact with her body, detaching herself from him.

It was only then that Emma realized that one song was coming to a close while another one was just beginning…

"Thank you for the dance, Emma." It was still a murmur, but the rise and fall of his chest was noticeable, hinting to something more.

"Thank you," she replied back softly, unable to keep her eyes away from him.

It wasn't quite a smile that crossed his face, but something close to it. And then he moved back into her, his hand slipping across her cheek and his mouth falling down over hers.

It was a soft kiss. A brief kiss. Just a touch of lips to lips. Then he pulled away.

There had not been enough time to process the press of his lips to hers before her eyes opened and she watched him walk away from her.

****

"Emma!"

Emma didn't like Elsa's excited tone. She didn't like it one bit. Walking passed her, Emma made her way up to the bar, needing something to wet her mouth. What she didn't want was for Elsa to tell her everything that she might have seen happen that night with Killian. Knowing her friend, knowing that tone, that was exactly what was about to happen.

"Emma, I saw you out on the dancefloor," Elsa continued, just as giddy as before.

As long as she hadn't seen the kiss…

"You kissed Killian!" It came out as a whispered scream of pure excitement. "Emma. Emma!"

Emma felt the pressure of Elsa's fingers wrapping around her arm. She didn't resist turning around when Elsa prompted her to face her.

The clear blue eyes were opened wide as they began to search Emma's entire face.

"You kissed Killian." This time, Elsa's eyes blinked with an innocence that was uniquely all hers. Her smile crept slowly across her face, the hopefulness that it held was evident.

Emma opened her mouth to speak…

"He…" It wasn't so easy. "He kissed… me." The tingle that ran through her entire body at just the mere memory of what had happened was unexpected. It brought with it a flash where she could literally feel Killian's lips on hers again. The shudder became more intense this time.

"Oh my God," Elsa murmured. She moved closer, a frown tugging at her eyebrows. "Are you okay?"

Killian had walked away from her. He had danced with her, held her close, he had kissed her, and then… then he had walked away.

Searching out the whole of the room, Emma tried to make contact with him once more. She wanted to see him once more…

Scanning across the bodies from one end to the other…

She found him with David and Mary Margaret once more. The three were huddled around each other, seemingly while having a pleasant enough conversation. She couldn't see his face. She couldn't see the details of how their kiss affected him, but… she could imagine. Imagine that his heart wasn't racing the way that hers was. That his head wasn't trying to put some semblance of right in this whole thing. That his heart wasn't longing for her anymore…

"I'm okay," Emma murmured to her friend, letting her gaze swing back to Elsa. "But I think I'm ready to get out of here." She held in her sigh as she tilted her head. "How about you?"

Elsa's smile was small, soft, and encouraging. "I'm ready whenever you are."

****

The music softened as the night went on. It was a welcomed quiet that surrounded Killian as he perched himself against the tree that sat across from the clubhouse's doors. If there was ever a moment where solitude was a welcome on this night, it was now. The air still held on to some of the heat and humidity from the daytime, but there was a barely there rustle of branches and leaves above him.

Killian leaned his head back slowly, his thick hair acting as a buffer for the hardness of the bark behind him. He looked up at the clear night sky and began to count the numerous stars that lined the sky. It was supposed to be something that kept his mind off of… everything else.

It didn't work…

She was soft but firm in his arms. She was just as tiny as she had always been, but felt a bit smaller against his body that had matured over the past decade.

To hell with the entire night and to hell with him for even coming to this bloody thing at all!

Emma Swan had broke his heart that night she'd turned down his proposal. Didn't he realize that they were only kids at the time? Didn't he realize that they had barely lived any life at all by the time he had dropped down in front of her and asked her to become his wife? Yes, he realized all of that and so much more. As the years passed by him, he eventually understood her reasoning and her reactions to what he'd asked her that night. That didn't stop the pain. That didn't stop the need to brood all night and ignore her as best as possible. The thing was that… nothing changed the truth. Nothing changed the fact that he had loved her and was in love with her at that time. Nothing changed the fact that… as the years slipped away, he still loved Emma Swan with a passion that was unlike any other. Would probably always love Emma Swan with such a passion.

Killian felt that his eyes must have been playing tricks on him, conjuring her up into a living and breathing three-dimensional dream just yards away from him. That's what it had to have been, as he slipped his chin lower and let his eyes fall on the doors of the clubhouse again. That was the only explanation he could come up with as to why he saw the silhouette of the woman who wouldn't dare leave his mind. He wondered… how much he actually wanted her to disappear altogether. He had a feeling, as he stood up straight against the tree, that it was very little, if any at all…

****

Elsa would be right behind her. A breath of fresh air and a moment alone was what she needed more than anything at the moment. But, of course, she wouldn't get that.

Even from far away . Killian Jones was tall, dark, handsome, and brooding. That realization made the corners of her lips curl. There was something quite unique about the man. And Emma feared that… he would forever hold a piece of her heart because of it.

****

"What is fate trying to tell us here?" Her voice was soft, her smile small. She walked up to him casually, her hands hung simply at her sides.

Fate. He didn't like that.

"It's more like the reunion gods," Killian murmured. His eyebrow raised sharply as he pushed himself off the tree. "I wouldn't put too much stock into it."

Emma watched him closely. Her head raised in a single nod, a smile barely lifting her lips.

Killian took in the deep breath of air that he needed, letting his gaze strike out towards the clubhouse again.

"Elsa is on her way out," Emma explained.

He looked back at her to find her stare still on him.

"We're getting ready to make our exit," she continued.

"Mm, running." Killian shoved his hands into his pocket and took a step closer towards her.

"Did you think that running was exclusively your thing?" It was a quiet whisper with only a hint of what could have been called teasing. She tilted her head just so as she let her eyes roam over him. "I wouldn't consider this too early of a departure." Emma folded her arms over her chest and gave a quick shrug of her shoulder. "We've been here all day."

Emma Swan. Standing there in front of him… he almost couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe that she was the one that he had lost. That she was the one who had turned him down, setting him on a path of utter…

The truth of the matter was that he'd had a very successful and quite happy and fulfilling life. He just hadn't had her as well. No. In fact, she'd predicted to him that his life would have been so much better without her in it. Staring at her now…

Her bare hands flattened over the front of her dress, pressing firmly there. She tilted her head again and a small sigh escaped from between her lips.

"You were out here enjoying your solitude, and here I come to break that," Emma said with a huff. She took a step backwards, her foot slipping behind her as she began to turn away. "I won't take up anymore of your time."

Perhaps it was the fact that he'd let himself stay in his head for far too long. It was a difficult thing to control. He wasn't used to having her in the same vicinity as himself. And… he wasn't quite ready to say goodbye to her just yet. Forever? It could be forever. Or another ten years before another reunion rolled around.

"Emma, wait." She had barely had time to turn fully before Killian glided his fingers across her arm.

He felt that arm stiffen automatically, just before she turned back around to face him, his hand falling away from her skin.

The slight smile she gave him didn't reach her eyes. It was due to courtesy. An attempt at civility.

Killian swallowed, a difficult task with a throat as dry as his. It was his last chance. It was his last chance to make things right.

"You said that Elsa is on her way?" he asked quietly.

Emma blinked her eyes, and this time the smile was a little more genuine.

"Any minute," she confirmed. "There were a few people that she wanted to make sure she got to say goodbye to first."

"Then… we have a moment." It was thick and unsure, even to his own ears. Killian found himself stepping closer to her.

"A moment for…" Emma shook her head again, leaving her comment open-ended.

It caught him off guard, unsure of how to answer. Unsure how to go about holding a rational conversation with… her.

"To talk," Killian said simply, his eyes blinking on her. "To… apologize even."

"Do you expect me-"

"For me to apologize," he quickly cut in, feeling his heart pick up speed when he saw she'd gotten the wrong impression about his meaning.

"For?" It was soft as her arms slipped together in front of her.

Killian licked his bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. If he let himself imagine hard enough, he could still taste her there.

"For earlier tonight," he told her. "For the way... I left things with you. All those years ago, Emma." His heart beat with a slow thump, something that he could feel pulsing against his chest.

Her arms came up to fold over her chest, her eyes darting across his face.

"I guess there is a lot that we left on the floor when it comes to all of that, huh?" It was soft and easy. Her smile completed the remark.

Letting her go had been one of the hardest things he had to do. Probably the hardest thing that he had been made to do, having little choice in the matter. When he left her, when she'd said no, all his dreams had left as well. Dreams of the two of them taking on the world, side by side. Even at eighteen… it was possible. He had known it was possible. Emma, essentially, had thought the complete opposite. And he'd acted…. accordingly.

"I apologize, Emma." It was just as thick, but it was as sincere as it could have possibly been "I apologize for my actions on that night."

Emma silently watched him, her eyes holding firmly to his this time.

"I apologize as well, Killian," she whispered. "I'm really… sorry."

Ten years was a long time. Ten years was a lifetime ago. Yet, she still had a way of tugging at his heartstrings. She still had a way of pulling him towards her. Literally, he realized...

Killian took another step closer to her, closing the small gap that had been between them.

There was no point in dwelling on the past, dwelling on things that couldn't be changed. There was no point in living in the past.

Killian watched her closely, watched the slight nuance changes in her face that told of hesitance. He understood.

"No need to apologize," he assured her swiftly, his hand sweeping out between them. "Your life turned out well, has it not?"

Maybe there were better ways to go about starting a conversation with her. At least, by the narrowing of her eyes, he got that impression.

"Just as yours has, I'm sure," she answered back.

"Em-"

"But… that doesn't mean I don't regret hurting you, Killian."

Killian watched silently, his mouth shutting close as he looked at her in complete surprise. Then again, why was he surprised at all? It was exactly what he would have believed would come out of her mouth all those years ago. It shouldn't have been surprising that it had slipped out this time.

"I wish I could say the same," he finally got out. "That night…"

Emma tilted her head back, angling her face to get a better look at him.

"Tonight," he continued in a murmur, feeling saddened by what all had transpired since the moment he'd seen her.

"Killian, I…" There was a look of utter peace that crossed her her face. "I understand. More than you'll probably ever know."

It was as if she was telling him that there was no need to explain more. There was no more reason to apologize for those things that had happened before this moment here. It wasn't so easy to let go. Not even with having her look so innocently and forgivingly his way.

"Apologies accepted?" he asked gruffly, looking straight into her eyes.

"As long as you accept mine," she assured him, the smile slight once more.

There had been a day where he'd wanted that smile beside him for all times. Seeing it right then… brought back memories of why that had been true.

"So," Emma said with a sigh. "Boston?"

Were they there yet? An ease to their conversation? It hadn't been this easy during their dance, before he'd kissed her… This felt different

"For a little more than a year," he confirmed, nodding his head. "You… stayed in Storybrooke."

Emma nodded, her foot stepping out in front of her, bringing her just mere inches closer to him.

"I stayed in Storybrooke," she agreed, her smile widening.

He would have taken her away from Storybrooke… It wouldn't have been smooth sailing at first, but everything they would have went through would have been worth it. He, at least, had thought so at the time. Apparently, she had not.

"So?" she sighed, lifting her eyebrows at him. "What exactly does a good life consist of for… Killian Jones?"

A simple enough question. A question that asked him to open up more of himself to her, even if she hadn't realized.

"Good job?"

Killian nodded. "Good job,"

Emma's laugh was small. "Well, if it brought you way back here, I would think so." She tilted her head again. "I always knew that if you put your heart into it, you would be a success."

"Did you believe that, Emma?" The question escaped his mouth of its own volition. If she'd truly believed that, if she believed that if as long as he put his heart into something, he would be a success, then why did she turn down his proposal? Why hadn't she believed that he could have done it with her as well?

He knew the answer, as her eyes twinkled on him. He knew that she most likely still felt strong about the decision she had made. It was because they were basically kids. Eighteen-year-old kids who didn't need the responsibility of being married.

"I knew it," Emma told him quietly, yet firmly. "Career isn't the be all or end all though."

That point made him turn his head…

"I saw you with Ruby." Her voice was light with that statement.

"We met here, of course," Killian murmured. "Career may not be everything, but I am… happily single, if that's what you were getting at."

"So am I." This time, her lips formed a wide smile, spanning across her face. "I mean…. 'happily' seems like an okay word to use."

Killian felt as if they were participants of an entirely different kind of dance right now. A dance that she was leading in. A dance that had him doing intricate twirls across the span of the their dancefloor.

"I would have thought that you would've settled down… years ago." Emma continued.

"It didn't quite work out that way," he said smoothly, offering her only the briefest of smiles. "No worries though. I'm still young."

There was a part of him that wished that the shock of seeing Emma that night hadn't sullied his thoughts and actions. There was a part of him that wished that the entire night had been this right here. He knew that it was all his fault. He had seen the look on her face. He had seen a woman who was willing to try, to forgive. But, of course. it wasn't something that his heart had been willing to do in the least.

"I'm happy that… you're happy in life, Emma," he told her quietly. "I always wanted you to be happy in life." He'd just wanted to be the one that made her happy, that's all.

The small space that was between them diminished nothing. He could almost feel her, could almost touch her. It took every bit of strength in him to not make the same mistake as earlier that night. She wasn't his to put his hands on. She wasn't his to kiss softly, if only for a second.

So where was the heat coming from?

"I'm happy for you, too, Killian," Emma whispered, lifting her chin just so.

Ten years ago. A lifetime ago. A time where she'd made the choice to break him into thousands of pieces with just one word.

Killian felt the frown take over his face. He took a step back from her, creating the much-needed space that the moment called for.

"Emma!"

It wasn't quite a spell that they had been under, but the calling of her name from afar broke through whatever barricade that they'd been sharing.

Killian looked across the dark lawn, his eyes casting on the clubhouse's doors.

"It's Elsa," Emma murmured softly.

Killian looked back at her just in time to see Emma swirling around to see for herself.

"I should get going." She turned her head so that she could look at him. "I should go, Killian."

He stopped himself from narrowing his eyes on her. He stood up straight and slipped his hands into the pants pockets.

"Looks like it," he agreed.

The sound of Emma's name came from across the way once more, pulling his gaze towards Elsa again.

"I'm glad…. that we cleared the air somewhat," Emma continued. She took a step back, widening the gap between them, before she turned fully back towards him. "I'm sorry-"

"No more need for apologies, love." It was the absolute wrong time for that endearment to slip from his mouth. Killian felt the immediate pounding of his heart. It was the only slip he'd let himself make, refusing to let any outward reaction come out.

It was his imagination that her eyes had grown just a bit wider and that she was holding her breath. It was all his imagination.

"No more apologies," Emma agreed.

"You better go." It was what he was supposed to say. "Before she has to come all this way and cart you off herself."

That earned him a genuine smile. "You're right." She nodded this time. "Goodbye." Another step backwards. "Goodbye, Killian."

Watching her step away from him… He dug his hands deeper into his pockets, keeping them safely there in an effort to control the urge to touch her once more. To control the urge to keep her there for only a moment longer as he tried to work out all the feelings that were coursing through every bit of him..

"Goodbye, Emma."

This time, he watched her walk away from him. And wasn't that poetic justice for what this night was, what their history was?

It definitely felt that way…

****

He was never an awkward teen. Even with Emma, he knew what he had wanted and had gone after her with a vengeance. So why now? Why, at twenty-eight, was he holding his phone in his hand with a nervousness that should have been reserved for a seventeen-year-old boy?

It was going on two weeks. The reunion was nearly two weeks ago. And Emma Swan was swirling around in his thoughts as she had done some ten years ago. This time, the ball was in his court. She hadn't sent him on his merry way to live happily-ever-after at the end of the reunion. He didn't have to walk away and let her go….

Killian stared down at his phone screen. He looked at her profile pic, glanced at the few lines of info that followed. He let his thumb hover over the button that was tempting him and… He let that thumb press down on that button, opening himself up to a world of possibility. He put the ball once again in Emma Swan's court. It would be up to her to decide if that night would be their final night. He was leaving it up to her.

****

It was mixed in with a long list of alerts. Emails, text messages, Twitter, and Facebook, just to name a few… It wasn't until the list was cleared out, as she slowly went through each new piece of info that was before her, that she'd seen it. Before she'd chosen to tighten her hand on the phone instead of letting it slip from her fingers.

The longer she stared down at that screen, the longer she stared at that alert, the more her thoughts turned from surprise and anxiousness to something a lot more pleasing.

Maybe… maybe…. things hadn't gone as bad as she had feared.

Biting down on her lip, Emma slid her finger over the screen on her phone and… accepted Killian Jones' friend request.

It wasn't instantaneous. A message here. A reply in return. A day or two would pass. Then… maybe another quick and easy message. A simple emoji sent in a message when a new pic went up instead of letting the whole world see a like. And that was all okay. That was more than okay…

Emma had only browsed the latest personal photos that he had uploaded. She hadn't been ready to see pictures of exes, to see him with a woman in his arms. So… she didn't look.

It was weeks that passed before conversations started to take place. It was nearly a month before they transitioned from Facebook to something more personal. It was almost a month before the first phone call had taken place.

****

_I was heading up to Storybrooke for the weekend._

__

__

_**This weekend?** _

_****_

_****_

_Yes._

__

__

_David is throwing something together and has roped me into an invitation._

__

__

_**Then we should get together while you're here.** _

_****_

_****_

_**If you have the time.** _

_****_

_****_

_I was hoping that you'd say that._

__

__

**I'll see you this weekend, Killian!**

****

****

_See you then, Emma._

__

__

****

"How does it feel to be back?" Emma asked softly. Her fingers curled around the ropes of the swings and she dug her toe into the sand, using it to push herself.

"You mean in Storybrooke or… your house?"

Emma swung her head around to see the curious look on Killian's face. His eyes squinted just so as he hung loosely from his seat on the swing next to her.

"I meant Storybrooke," she clarified, trying desperately to hold in her smile. Biting down on her lip, it still felt like a losing battle.

"Oh, well that," Killian said smoothly. His shoulder went up in a shrug. "I remember a time when," he sighed deeply, "you told me that Storybrooke was too small and too quaint of a town for me. And that I wouldn't want this to be my life. So…"

"I didn't say exactly that," Emma reminded him softly. Her eyes searched his smiling face.

"Something to that effect, yes?" Killian shifted his body, making the swing twist sideways. "I'm enjoying being back, I assure you, Emma."

"And what about being here, then?" she asked just as softly. The last time he was here at her parents' house…

Killian lifted his gaze from hers. He let his eyes take in the expanse of the backyard. It had been the front yard where he'd last been. That night before graduation.

"It brings back... a lot of memories," he told her honestly. "We were here a lot. Together. I got to know you here."

It reminded her not so much of their past, but of their present. They were in that phase again of getting to know one another. Ten years was a lot of time that offered a lot of changes to a person. They had been kids the last time they were around each other. They were now adults,with adult experiences. It wouldn't be the same. It couldn't be the same. But… some things were the same. Some feelings had remained. A lot of feelings had remained. It wasn't instantaneous, but it was real and it was true.

There was also that one sticking point…

"I hope it doesn't bring back memories of-"

"Of course it does," Killian cut in, stopping her from speaking the words that he knew were going to come out of her mouth. "How could it not when it was a bone of contention with us from the start of the reunion?"

He was right. Of course he was right.

"I feel like I should apologize," Emma told him. "Again. In person."

Killian's hands slid down the ropes of his own swing, his eyes finding hers.

"As much as it pains me to say it, Emma, I get it," he murmured quietly. Twisting the swing so that he could sit while facing her, the look on his face was one of a mixture of pain from all those years ago and also of the understanding he spoke of. "I get why you said no that night. And…"

Emma's eyebrows lifted in wonderment, waiting for him to finish his thought. He understood why she had to say no that night. He accepted it now, she knew that. The past month had told her of that. It didn't change the fact that she regretted what had happened to them because of it. Saying no hadn't stopped her from loving him. Knowing him again had proven that over and over again.

"You were right to say no, Emma," Killian finally continued. "We shouldn't have been engaged and on our way to the altar."

Yes, she had been right that night. It still hurt a bit to hear him admit it. Especially with him sitting next to her on the same swings that they had sat on many times all those years ago.

"So would it be terribly wrong of me to also admit that I wish I hadn't had to turn you down that night?" It was soft. It was almost a whisper. A whispered confession that she wasn't sure if he realized or not.

Killian's eyes stayed on hers as the swing swayed back and forth.

She had been right all those years ago. At the age of seventeen, she had found the love of her life. Nothing was going to change that reality. Not even a decade of being apart….

"I wish you hadn't turned me down either," Killian breathed out in a rush.

It was difficult to keep the smile off of her face. She felt the twist of her mouth as she attempted just that, but… he made her happy. Already, he was able to make her happy.

Emma nodded her head as she turned away from him, her foot digging into the ground once more and pushing off.

"Killian?" She let her eyes wander the area of the backyard that was right in front of her.

"Yes?" His voice was deep and thick and rich…

Emma didn't look at him. She kept her gaze straight ahead. She could feel the lightening of her heart as she thought about what to say next, if she was truly ready to say what she needed to.

"So… did you want to try this again? For a second time?" She felt the way her heart began to pick up speed, the way the beat pulsed in her ears.

"Emma?" Just as deep. Just as thick and rich…

She turned around to look at him, slowing the swing to a crawl.

"Yeah?" she asked softly, refusing to let any part of her body show any telltale signs of what was going on inside of her.

His smile was small, and yet so compelling.

"I never stopped loving you, Emma." His eyes blinked on her, his body curved over the swing and he pushed himself closer to her.

I never stopped loving you, Emma.

She never thought that she would ever hear those words again. She never thought that he could ever look at her with something more than just contempt.

"I never stopped loving you either, Killian." It was an admission that she never knew that she would ever be able to make. And now…

"I think that answers your question then, Emma." Killian's smile lit up his entire face, his blue eyes looking a hue lighter. He lifted his shoulder in a shrug."I'd love to try again."

Emma captured her bottom lip between her teeth as she nodded her head.

"Then it's official." She took in a small breath and exhaled slowly. "We're trying again."

Killian's swing was pushed over towards hers in an instant. Growing closer to her, his smile was pressed against her own as he offered her a quick kiss.

Quick pecks were nice. A small kiss that signified the beginning of something made her almost giddy. But…

Emma's hand left the rope of the swing and came up to find his bearded cheek. Pressing her fingers there, she held him closer, keeping him there to get a better chance to kiss him.

In that kiss, that kiss that had him pressing his chest against hers and his mouth opening over hers, she felt the sincerity and the love that she had missed out on for a decade. And she knew that it was true. She knew that this was the beginning, or the continuation, of something quite special.

It was his forehead that found hers, resting there comfortably, because they were comfortable.

"Mary Margaret and David are going to start wondering where we are," Emma murmured quietly. "We should get going."

"If you're ready, love, then so am I."

She loved when he used that term of endearment with her. She absolutely loved it.

Emma watched as Killian began to stand up from his swing. His hand came out, reaching for her to help her out of her own seat. She lifted her hand up to his, happy to have the sentiment as well.

She almost said the words again. She almost confessed her love for him once more.

She didn't say it, but she smiled at him as her fingers tightened around his. The smart thing to do would be to take it slow. As he smiled back at her with bright blue eyes, their hands linked together and gently swaying, she knew that he felt the same way.

She knew that he felt it, too, just as she did. This time, there was nothing in their way. This time, they truly had a chance at forever.


End file.
